utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Triggers
Triggers are a special state in the state tab of the prop editor. Also sometimes refered to as automatic teleports. The allow for automatic teleportation once an avatar enters this area. In order to use these triggers it must be used with the prop Trigger Box_01. Once an avatar enters a trigger they will be automatically teleported to the specified location, this can be a different property or movement to different location within the same property. Scripts for using trigger The following scripts can be used together with the trigger command. Create a Trigger Box_01 prop. *Move To Location *Move To Owned Start Point *Move To Start Region *Move To VWW URL *Move To Welcome Region How to use the trigger state Once you selected one of the scripts you want to use, you have to go to the state tab, and change the collidable state to disabled and the trigger state to enabled. This will allow avatars to walk through the trigger. Once this is set any avatars walking through this will be teleported to the specified location. Setting up a automatic teleport on the default startpoint You can setup a trigger on the area where avatars enter the property. This can be benificial to automatically move them to another location or even another property. There are a few caviats to watch out for when doing this. # Make sure you setup a backup startpoint. This way you can still enter the property in order to reset the trigger. # When transferring a property to another player, the trigger will be setup as is. If the script move to owned startpoint or move to vww url is setup. This will still teleport those players to the places setup by the script. This can cause people to be teleported out of the intended property. # Startpoints are not transfered to other properties even when applying the same layout to another of your own properties. This means if there is a teleport setup you will be unable to move to the backup startpoint. # Best it is always to use move to location script with the trigger state. This will allow transfer of properties without causing anyone to be unable to enter. Collided Trigger Boxes When adding one of the teleportation scripts in the state tab it must be noted that collidable will be checked and in order to allow avatars to walk into this, this option needs to be unchecked. Bugs Currently, there is a maximum area where trigger state will work. When scaling the prop the trigger box only scales to a maximum of 4 X and 5''' '''Z or visa versa. Scaling Y''' is best to be left at '''1. The best it's to leave the trigger box size to 1 X x 1 Y x 1 Z, as that some areas within this box when an avatar falls will have holes when scaling, meaning they will still pass through it and not trigger the relocation by the script. Another bug that might happen deals with the avatar falling speed. Evenough this trigger is setup or correctly when an avatar falls from great high they might fall through the script and not trigger this. People can still hover their mouse when in range of the trigger to click on it this will also teleport them to the specified location. Category:Decorating Category:Deco Article